


Breakfast

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, So much angst, really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Sleep tends to elude Nil at the best of times, and the last few weeks were anything but.





	

Sleep tends to elude Nil at the best of times, and the last few weeks were anything but. He wakes up before sunrise, the images of Flick’s battered and bloody body linger until he blinks them away. Down below he can hear his father instructing the employees tasked with gathering their supplies for the day on the market. He ends up reminding them to ask about any and all news on his daughter they can find - like they didn’t hear it every day before, and like Steffit doesn’t expect the disappointment at the end of the day. After the first week, when the caravan from Hamfarum came back, giving them a hope of following a trail that soon grew cold, there was nothing. Nil sits on his bed, wipes his face with his hand and takes a deep breath. He picks some clothes, without bothering to match them up, washes up, fixes his hair and puts on his jewellery. He almost knocks on Flickholm’s doors to hurry her up, barely managing to stop himself at the last minute, then goes down to face the world.

Her breakfast stands on the table like an accusation.


End file.
